


Venture in Elsword

by Ceru_tan



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Death, Gen, Multi, Sci-Fi, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-28 08:01:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5084188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceru_tan/pseuds/Ceru_tan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a fanfiction of the online game, Elsword Online.<br/>It features Elsword through Add for the first 5 chapters - maybe more - along with a main character of my own creation.<br/>The story will have different elements to it that the original game's story. This is for a more personalized story, and allows me to tell a story at my own pace.<br/>The main character has a powerful ability that will aid him and his allies in fighting the trouble that comes knocking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Venture in Elsword 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ill be either rewriting all I upload here, or editing it to make more sense.  
> Due to the demand to add in certain new characters from the start *cough* L&C *cough*, it is highly likely the story will be rewritten.
> 
> New note: This work, along with various others, will be put on Hiatus for now. This note will be added to all work that this affects.

It’s dark… Really dark. But I can hear something coming towards me.

“Is he alive?”

“Why are you asking me? I’m a mage, not a healer.”

“Aren’t those the same thing?”

“No, you dunce.”

“Aisha, lay off. Elsword probably doesn’t know better. After all, all he really knows about magic is Conwell works because of magic.”

“Hey, I take offence to that Raven.”

“Aisha, try to be nicer to Elsword. While what Raven was saying was a little blunt, he has a point. He doesn’t really know anything about magic.”

“S-SHUT UP Sis!”

What are these sounds I’m hearing? They sound like voices. But who’s? It’s not mine, or at least I don’t think it’s mine.

“Elsword, you should respect your family.”

“Yeah, Ara is right. Do as she says Elsword.”

These voices… I hear 3 girls… and 2 guys. But… I think there are more people around. I’m not sure how to rationally explain it to myself, but I guess I could say that I just sense they are there.

“A-anyways… we should bring him to Elder to see Echo. She might know what to do.”

“Good Idea Chung. But the only one strong enough to carry him is Sis. The rest of us aren’t burly like her.”

“HEY!”

Then I heard the sound of a metallic clang, and something hitting the ground.

“Raven, why did you stop my claymore?”

“If I hadn’t, you would have cut his head off. You need to control the Dark El inside of you better.”

“Nice save Raven. You even knocked Elsword unconscious to make sure nothing else bad happened.”

“Rena, maybe instead of just congratulating Raven you could use Airelinna to heal Elsword? Who knows, it might also wake up this dude.”

“Add, are you saying that because you want to see if you can experiment on a dead body, or are you actually hoping for him to be alive?”

“That hurts Eve. Of course I want him to be alive. Who knows where he came from if he is just lying here. For all we know he could be a demon commander.”

“Fine. I’ll use Airelinna.”

Maybe I should open my eyes. This Add guy scares me. Especially considering someone said the dead body part.

As I go to open my eyes, the light that shines through gives me a massive headache. It almost feels like I was thrown up into the air and then smacked into the ground head first by God’s hand. I let out a moan and everyone that was around me jumped back in surprise, or at least I think they did. I heard jumping sounds.

“MY GOD! IT’S ALIVE!”

“Of course I’m alive… You people where making too much noise to let me pass on.”

As I sit up a girl with red hair comes and stands in front of me. She also then leaned down and put her face right in front of mine.

“Can I... help you?”

“Yes. Start by telling me who you are and where you are from. Otherwise you lose your head.”

As if almost on cue, a guy with a metal arm, this girl, and a girl with a spear all had my head in a sharp edge triangle. Oh boy.

“My name is… My… name is…”

“Spit it out.”

“I… don’t know what my name is.”

“Losing your head has been chosen then.”

Just as the girl with red hair brought her sword up to cut my head off, the guy with a metal arm stopped her.

“Hold on.” He said “I have a weird feeling about this.”

“Weird feeling!? He is trying to pull the wool over our eyes by looking human! Only demons don’t know what their names are, unless it’s Ran or Karis! Even Berthe didn’t know his own name!”

“Normally that is true, but remember when I was being controlled? I didn’t remember much about who I was at the time. Had it not been for you guys already knowing my name when you broke the control over me, I doubt I would have remembered for a long time. If I am wrong about this feeling, then I will kill him myself.”  
I don’t know who this guy is, but I’m pretty sure I now owe him my life. But I honestly couldn’t remember my name, or how I got here. The soonest I can remember is hearing these people walking up to me.

  Speaking of here, WHERE AM I!?

  As I looked around, I could see a town in the distance but nothing I could really make out. Near the town’s gates, I could see a forest. This forest looked rather dark though, and instead of green leaves the leaves were purple. In the far distance, I could see a castle although it looks like it had recently been attacked. But where we were now was a grassland of sorts. Eventually, it seems like these people where having a picnic up until a short time ago. I could still see their spread a short distance behind the now unconscious red haired male.

“Where am I?” I asked.

  Hopefully they knew. Im sure they knew. This question might also make them believe I don’t know my name.

  The man with a metal arm turn and looked me dead in the eye. “Do you really not know where you are?”

“Yes. I mean no. I mean sure.”

“You are in Elrios. Just over there,” As he lifts a hand to point to the town “Is Elder.”

“Elder of what?”

“That’s the town’s name. Elder.”

“Oh. What about that forest? And that Castle? Do those have names?”

“The forest is called Nachtwald. The Castle belonged to someone called Wally.”

“Belonged?”

“He betrayed the people of Elder all for the power of El.”

  I don’t know what this guy’s name is, but I like him. I can see in the eyes of the girl with red hair that she wants me dead. A girl with purple hair in twin tails was watching me like I might suddenly try to kill everyone there. The red haired boy was still on the ground. A girl with green hair was already heading back to the picnic spot. She doesn’t seem to think I’m even worth paying attention to. I think that hurts the most so far.

  Then I looked towards another girl. This one was sitting on a throne and seemed to be sizing me up. I do hope she doesn’t think fighting me would be fun. Im pretty sure I’d die in seconds. A girl with long hair in some heavy looking white armor was looking at me apologetically. Did I see paw-like shapes in his eyes? Must be my imagination. The girl who pointed the spear at me earlier had a black and white clothing style, but her eyes were gentle. Despite being ready to kill me not even 2 minutes ago. Looking around, I saw the last person in the group. He had a light purple hair tied into a ponytail and seemed rather bored. He was looking at the castle more than me.

  When I finally turn my gaze back to the man with a metal arm, he has already sat down completely and looked like he was ready to tell a long story.

“Do you know what El is?”

“No. I don’t.”

  This seemed to catch the attention of the girl sitting in the throne. She got up and walked towards me. As she did so, her throne deconstructed into two small things. One was black, and the other white.

“How can you not know what El is? The only possible solution is if you somehow had your memory banks wiped.”

  I looked to the man with a metal arm with confusion brewing on my face.

“Basically means you would have had to forgotten a lot of stuff to not know what El is.”

“Let’s assume I did. What is El?”

“El is the life energy of this world. As legend has it, El literally hit the world. It came from outer space. Before El came, the world was dead. After it came, the world lived again. Don’t ask me how we know that, we just somehow do. El is also the name sake of this place, Elrios. Elrios is this little island where we are now. The rest of Elrios is a small floating island to the east, and south of us across the ocean is the rest of Elrios and home to Chung and Ara. The rest of us call this island of Elrios home, excluding Add.”

“Shortly after people began to show up, technology started to follow. This gave birth to robots known as Nasods. Eve,” He pointed to the girl standing to his left “is one such being. As the Nasods increased in number, the power of El waned because Nasods ran off the power of El. Eventually Elrios sunk into the ground and water poured over a part of it. This made the original supercontinent split into two. Both are still called Elrios though, as we are still technically one continent.”

“When the power of El was fading, someone known as the El Lady somehow brought it back, saving the land. After this had happened though, the first El Lady disappeared. This has led some of us to think she sacrificed her life to bring back the power of El.”

“Woah.” I said “For such a cool source of life, that’s a pretty dark way to revitalize it.”

  The person called Eve finally spoke more words “Which brings more people to speculate that Dark El came from that first, which lead to the birth of demons. Demons are currently amass on the bigger part of the continent and produce Dark El constantly, but I’m sure you know that much at least.”

  Didn’t want to say it out loud, but no. No I didn’t. I didn’t even know Demons existed till now. Then again, I don’t remember much anyways. Not my name, not why I am here. Nothing. But I’ll save those questions for after Metal Arm is finished.

“After that, the people chose masters of El. People to harness certain aspects of El’s power. The master of Fire is Rosso. The power of fire is the power of passion, and there is joy to prevent the strength of the fire from overflowing. The master of Earth is ‘Gaia.’ He possesses the warmth and richness of the land and protects the continent of Elrios. The master of Water is ‘Denif.’ A combination of coolness and intelligence controls the sea so that it does not overflow onto the land. The master of Wind is ‘Ventus.’ The power of the wind energy keeps the universe in motion. The master of the Sun is ‘Solace.’ Elrios was revived due to the power of life and the birth of the sun’s power. The master of the Moon is ‘Ebalon.’ The power of the moon gives the people of Elrios comfort and security.”  
That’s a lot of important stuff to remember. How does he remember it all? More importantly, if this is so important how did I forget it? Something doesn’t make sense here…

“These masters searched for a new El Lady, and found one. In due time, the El’s power was almost back to full strength. However, this had made the El Lady almost a slave to the El, never leaving the El tower. However, something about this caused Solace to turn into a turncoat.”

“A what?” I asked, cutting him off

“Means traitor. Anyways, Solace attacked the El tower on the most important day of the year – the Harmony Festival. He ‘saved’ the El Lady and took her away. No one has seen either since. However, during the Festival there is one problem that arises. The El is completely unstable. So with them leaving, the El’s power went out of control and destroyed the main gem. Now many shards of El exist all around the continent. We are the El Search Party, and it is our job to try to recover stolen shards.”

“People are stealing the shards? Why would they do that?”

“Simple. El is extremely powerful. Put into the correct machine, and it will function amazingly. We are currently searching for the most recent El thief’s hidden lab.”

“Who was the most recent one?”

“Lord Wally, now just called Wally.”

  I don’t know why, but something in my mind just clicked and I knew where it was. But why?

“I… I know what you’re looking for. I know where to find the Underground Lab.”

The red haired girl immediately turned and looked at me in surprise. Metal Arm looked shocked, the girl to his left was smiling… no smirking fits what she is doing better. The green haired girl dropped a sandwich that she had been walking back with.

Everybody in the group, except for the unconscious red head, all shouted the same thing at the same time “YOU DO!?”

“Y-yeah. I’m not sure how… but when the guy with a metal arm said Wally and hidden lab, something just… clicked. I know where the lab is, but I don’t know how.”

Metal Arm regained his composure the quickest and spoke to me again “Oh, right. You don’t know our names. But that can wait. Did you say underground?”

“Yeah. It’s underground.”

The red haired girl looked away from me and had a pained look on her face. “Tch. Of all places. No wonder we couldn’t find it – we were looking above ground for it. YOU!” she points to me “Your taking us there, whether you like it or not.”

  Great. I think I just told them how Im going to die. This is going to be so fun – not.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ill be either rewriting all I upload here, or editing it to make more sense.  
> Due to the demand to add in certain new characters from the start *cough* L&C *cough*, it is highly likely the story will be rewritten.

As soon as the group was all packed up and ready to head out, they all collected in front of me.

"I suppose names are in order. Can't keep having you call me 'guy with the metal arm'. My name is Raven, but people in the towns often refer to me as Veteran Commander."

"I'm Rena. I get referred to as Wind Sneaker."

"Elsword," Oh so he is awake now. Explains why I saw 2 red heads. "And Im called Infinity Sword."

"I'm Aisha, and people call me Void Princess."

"My name is Eve, and I am running the code Nemesis. People often call me by that name."

"I'm Chung. I get called White Wolf in my home town of Hamel, but others call me Iron Paladin."

"Er… hold on there, Chung. Your voice doesn't match your Gender." I said

"E-eh? What do you mean?"

"You're a girl, yet you sound like a man."

As soon as I said this, the rest of the group started laughing. Chung just looked at the ground, and a cannon appeared in his hand. He then proceeded to slam the cannon into the ground and shut everyone up.

"I. AM. A. MAN."

"Oh. Oh shit. OH SHIT."

Raven put a hand on Chung's shoulder, and sighed what seemed to be a relieved sigh.

"Give him a break. He might not remember much anyways if he gets his memory back." Raven then started to snicker "So then he will do it again."

Chung then swung the cannon at Raven like it weighed nothing, and Raven took off like a bullet. Chung proceeded to chase Raven around while the rest of the group, after recovering from laughing, finished introducing themselves.

"Im Ara Haan. Pleased to meet you." Ara then looked a little to her left. "And this is Eun, but you probably can't see her. I get called Asura by the town's people."

Then the red haired girl walked right up to me, put her arm around me and looked me dead in the eyes. "I'm Elesis. People call me the Crimson Avenger. I'll buy you lunch if you actually bring us to the right location."

"Head lobbing if I don't?"

"Now you're getting it."

Note to self, don't piss her off. If anything, get on her good side. Pray she gets nicer if I do.

"And now, me. The greatest mind here. I am called Add. I am after the codes stored inside Eve, and people call me Mastermind."

"You are after what now?"

Elesis looked over and said "Basically, once eve reaches the end of her life he is going to take her vital info and restore the Nasods using it."

"THAT'S KICK ASS. Wait, restore?"

This time Eve looked over. "Yes. I am currently the only surviving intelligent Nasod. The rest have all perished."

"Oh…"

"I do not have the power to do it, so as long as Add holds to his promise of no forceful taking and actually restoring the Nasod race when I cease to work he will gain my codes."

"Oh… uh… wow."

"Please, don't feel bad for the race."

"That's not why I said that. Your race was given birth to by humans, and humans took the energy that powered your race almost completely away. This killed a lot of you. But even when the power was restored, your race was still not recovering. This means that either the Humans hunted Nasods down to destroy them and lower the amount of El being consumed, or humans stopped building Nasods and you didn't have the power to make more. Im saying wow because despite the reason you have to hate humans, you are still friends with them and even trust one with the future of your race."

Chung and Raven had returned, with Raven looking a little shorter than before, just in time to hear me give my little speech. I swear, if humans could dislocate their jaws I'd have to be picking everyone's up. After looking around and seeing everyone's shocked faces, I started to blush and looked at the ground.

"That was probably a little overboard huh?"

"No… I just never thought someone I just met, and a human as well, would be able to think so deeply with such little info. Humans truly are amazing."

"Wow, if you made Eve give you praise that's an achievement in and of itself. Maybe I won't lob off your head if you lead us to the wrong area."

Well that wasn't what I was trying to accomplish, but yay! I might live longer now!

"Well then." I said looking to the group. "We should head out now. Waste any more time and Wally might get away."

As I turned around to start leading the group, I felt my feet waver beneath me. The world dimmed in light, and I'm pretty sure I hit the ground, as I felt something hard hit my face. I could hear the murmurs of the group wondering what the hell just happened.

Just as I started to question it myself, a voice rang in my head. "Your power is sealed… soon to burst forth. In your hour of greatest need will it awaken. Take heed and caution, as for if the moment is missed, the power will never awaken without it."

The voice almost sounded like my own, but older. What is it talking about though? I have a power? The voice slowly started to disappear, and it seemed to know I was losing the ability to hear it.

"The key you need…. Mimic…. Save…. Avenger…."

As the voice faded, the world came back. I was lying on the ground with everyone looking at me. As I got up, the all backed away, but made sure to stay close.

"Hey, are you ok? Should I use Airelinna to heal you?"

"No… No. I'm fine. Perfectly fine."

"What the hell happened to you?" Said Elesis

"I… Don't know. First thing was I passed out."

"Of course you did, we all saw you meet the ground again." Said Raven

"Again?"

"Yes again. When you first appeared out of the sky your head hit the ground first. But that's beside the point. What happened after that?"

"A… voice. It rang in my head."

"No it didn't. It rang outside your head. We all heard it."

Elesis stepped forward and pinned her sword into the ground near my head. "And it seems I am a key to unlocking your powers."

"So you all hear the last part?"

"Last part? We only ever heard 'The key to unlocking this man's powers lies in the avenger bathed in crimson blood.' But what did that mean? And why is it me?"

"Hm… judging by what I heard, and what you heard… I have to save you to unlock my powers. Miss the chance, and they never unlock."

I told everyone what I heard, and combined it with that they heard. Everyone in the group took a second to think about this, and Aisha piped up with a possible idea as to why this might have happened.

"Remember how Elesis first though you were a demon?"

"Yeah…"

"What if that is true? But there is a chance you are not evil."

"What do you mean?"

"Raven said earlier that demons are always producing Dark El. Even if they lose their memory it still happens. If we take into account all we know about you, you don't have memories of anything before now, but you also are not producing Dark El."

"Wait, how did you know about my no memories? I never told you guys I didn't remember anything."

"Simple. No recollection of your name, location or about El. The only way all three of those are possible is if you lost your memories. You didn't even know how you got where you were."

"Ok…"

"Mimic. That's what it said right? Maybe you can change shape or something to fight, but this power is sealed. You have to save Elesis here somehow to unlock the power. But it also can't be an intentional save. She cannot put herself in danger to unlock your powers intentionally. It has to happen naturally."

Just then, the voice rang in my head again. And this time I'm sure only I heard it.

"She is wrong. Mimic is different…"

The voice seems to be trying to keep me with the right info, but I won't spill what it just said yet. Better wait until these powers of mine actually unlock.

As I tried to walk towards where I still somehow knew the underground lab was, Elesis picked me up in a princess lift.

"W-W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" I exclaimed

"Carrying you so that if you do pass out again, your face doesn't meet the ground for a third time."

"See? Told you guys Sis was burly enough to carry him."

Elesis and I both said, almost as if we were one, "Shut up Elsword."

As we took off in the direction of the lab, which I had to point out and Elesis had to lead, we wound up stopping many times. One time was when Elesis ran too fast and I got motion sick. I tried to walk after that, but she almost hit me over the head so I let her carry me again.

After about ten minutes of running through Nachtwald to my directions, we came across a metal door. The metal door was barely big enough to fit everyone height wise. Width wise, everyone could walk in a single line and still not reach either wall. Who knows how long it would go on for?

"This is the place." I said

Elesis then put me down, and everyone started to patrol the perimeter, looking for a way to open the door. I was the only one who didn't move around. Mostly because if I did, Elesis might hit me. I put my hand to the door, and moved it around. The door was solid and cold. I felt odd again. Something wasn't adding up.

Just then, a familiar feeling came over me. My feet wavered beneath me, and the world started to turn dark. This time, as I fell, I caught a glimpse of Elesis. Seems like she had come to tell me something just in time to see this happen. I expected to see a look of annoyance on her face, but what I saw instead was a look of worry. That face was the last thing I saw before I hit the ground, waiting for the voice to speak to me again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ill be either rewriting all I upload here, or editing it to make more sense.  
> Due to the demand to add in certain new characters from the start *cough* L&C *cough*, it is highly likely the story will be rewritten.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ill be either rewriting all I upload here, or editing it to make more sense.  
> Due to the demand to add in certain new characters from the start *cough* L&C *cough*, it is highly likely the story will be rewritten.

"Alright voice. What do you want? We need to find a way into the Lab. I don't have much time to waste."

"In such a rush? No good will come of it. Stray far from the key and miss your chance. The time of unlocking is closer than you think."

The voice is being much more cryptic this time. And now that I notice it, I swear I hit the ground not even three minutes ago. But right now… I'm standing. Everything is black, but I'm standing. This is also the first time I could talk to the voice, well at least I think it is. I didn't try last time.

"Next time you hear me shall be the last. For now… return to time, and march forward."

Slowly my vision began to clear, and I was looking Elesis in the face. It seems like it took a minute to register before she jumped back and reached for her sword.

"HOW DARE YOU TRICK ME BY PRETENDING TO FAINT!"

"Uh… what? Anyways, the voice spoke to me again."

"I doubt it. Your eyes where open the whole time. Only just now did they look alive."

I looked to my feet, which were sprawled out in front of me "Maybe that's how I was able to talk to him… or it."

While it seems Elesis didn't believe me still, she at least didn't draw her sword.

"So what did it say?"

"I shouldn't be very far from you. If that happens, I will miss my chance."

"Then, as much as it pains me to do this, we must form teams. Chung, Raven, Elsword and Add will form Team 1. You, Rena and I will form Team 2. The rest will form Team 3. That would be Aisha, Ara and Eve. This would mean if a team gets attacked, they have people to fight with."

"Are you saying that normally you all go and explore separately?"

"Normally, yes. Our plan originally was for me to be a solo person, Team 1 to have Rena, and Team 3 to have Add. In normal dungeons as we call them, we all go our separate ways. The reason it pains me for this team is because I have to hang around with you, and only Rena can be around to talk to me."

At that time Rena, had come back.

"Y-you don't like talking to me Elesis?"

"No. I meant you are all I'll have to talk to."

Shortly after Rena's return, the rest returned as well.

"Alright everyone," I said "Did you find anything to open the door?"

Everyone but Raven shook their heads.

"Raven, you found something?"

"Not really, but I came up with a strategy to get it open if nothing was found."

"Then let's hear it." I said

"Ok, so first me and Aisha will heat up a section of the door using all the fire we have. As we are doing so, Chung will enter Siege Mode and fire ammo at it non-stop by activating Berserk mode. Following that, as soon as we are done heating it up, Elsword, Add, Rena, Ara and Eve will attack it, weakening the metal. Aisha and I will reheat as needed. Once we think it's ready to break, Elesis will use Blood Cutter, Elsword will use Sword Blasting, Aisha will use Hell Stone and I will use Hellfire Gatling. Preferably in this order: Aisha - Elsword - Elesis - Me."

As they were getting into position, I walked to the door. I placed my hand on it again, and felt that odd sensation again.

I looked at the middle of the door, and went to put my hand on it. The team seemed curious as to what I was doing. As I put my hand on the center, it scanned my hand.

"HANDPRINT… RECOGNIZED. OPENING DOOR."

And the whole door opened by sliding into the ground silently.

Elesis jumped through the air, kicked me and then tackled me to the ground.

"What did you do!?"

"I-I don't know! Something inside me just told me to put my hand on the center of the door!"

Elesis got off of me really quickly. Probably because I already have weird unexplainable things.

"Well, regardless, we have our way in now. Everyone! Form the new teams now!"

Elesis picked me up and looked me dead in the eyes.

"If anyone in our team dies, it's all on you."

"Yes ma'am."

And we turned to enter the Underground Lab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ill be either rewriting all I upload here, or editing it to make more sense.  
> Due to the demand to add in certain new characters from the start *cough* L&C *cough*, it is highly likely the story will be rewritten.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ill be either rewriting all I upload here, or editing it to make more sense.  
> Due to the demand to add in certain new characters from the start *cough* L&C *cough*, it is highly likely the story will be rewritten.

As we all entered the lab, the door quickly shut behind the last team.

"Must have a motion sensor or something…"

"Getting scared Elesis?"

"Shut up…! What should we call you for now?"

"Huh?"

"Elesis means, we need to call you something so we don't just keep calling you, you."

"What Rena said."

"Hm… Maybe… Kurai."

"Kurai?"

"Yeah. If you don't like it, I could try a new one."

Elesis lightly hit me over the head.

"It's a name, that's all we need for now. IF you live this, you might get to call yourself something better."

'Might". Yeah, right. That might will turn into a 'No', I can almost guarantee it. No use thinking about it though. If I don't pay attention I could-

"I SAID DUCK YOU DAFT FUCK!"

Elesis quickly pulled me to the ground as a quite deadly looking arrow flew were my head was just a second ago.

"When did they get here!?" I exclaimed

"No idea. Elesis was able to see them coming though and used Blood Cutter to open a hole in the floor. Raven's team hid in the wall were he fired Harpoon Spear, and Eve's team is just sitting in Atomic Shield because the projectiles are worn out by the time they even get there."

"Dammit! It's almost like Wally knew we were coming…"

"E-Elesis, you can't possibly think that Kurai set this up…"

"No. The fact that he didn't even know this was happening makes me less suspicious that it was him. If he knew it was going to happen, he wouldn't have zoned out like he did, or told us to hide early. Or even just ran the other way at the time it was supposed to happen."

"Or I could be in on it, and the zoning out was an act."

"Kurai, do you really want Elesis suspecting you?"

"Why not? Not like it'll change very much."

"Besides, the more ideas Kurai gives me the better. In the future, if he is still with us, it'll allow us to possibly find spies, and actually makes me less suspicious of him."

Both Rena and I looked at Elesis weirdly.

"What do you mean 'less suspicious'?"

"Why would a spy of any sort try to make themselves suspicious?"

Just as Elesis said that, the ground vibrated and all the enemies pulled back.

"What the…"

I slowly lifted my head out of the hole to look around. I couldn't see anything that changed, excluding the lack of enemies.

"Do you see anything over there?" I called out to Raven

Raven just stuck his head out of their hiding place and shook his head. I turned to Eve, whose shield went down earlier it seems, who also shook her head.

"Did they say anything?" Asked Elesis

"No. Neither saw anything. And considering Eve's team was out in the open the entire time that means it was something deeper in the lab."

Just then a speaker system turned on and we could hear a man's voice from it.

"I never thought what I was looking for would come to me. How marvelous."

"Wally!" yelled Elesis "Get your ass out here right now! Face the punishment for your crimes!"

"You foolish red-headed knight. Why would I come to you when I have an unstoppable machine under my control where I am? Ever since you all attacked me at my castle, I've been perfecting something that could stop you all! However… I didn't account for this to happen. But I still have faith in my machine."

I turned to Elesis. "What machine is he talking about?"

"Why the fuck are you asking me? Do I look like I'd know?"

"Good point."

"I invite you all down to where I keep him though. But at the cost of someone."

I turned to the wall were we could hear Wally's voice. "Like hell we will say yes to that!"

"Oh, but you see, you don't a choice in the matter."

As soon as Wally said that, everyone heard something like a trap door opening, and Aisha screaming.

"Aisha!"

Ara had reached her hand out to late, and we all got to see Aisha fall down into the trap.

Elsword, obviously enraged, summoned a huge amount of Conwells right into the wall.

"GIVE HER BACK!"

"Now, why would I do that? I need someone with a lot of magical power to run this machine. The girl I just took fit the bill perfectly. Im just amazed you guys put her in the exact spot I needed her without knowing it. Made it a lot easier. I can't believe you guys-"

"STEEL EDGE!"

Chung dashed at the wall, and blew up the place the speaker was – which Elsword managed to miss entirely – leaving a hole in the wall.

I could see everyone shaking in anger. I knew that if I let them follow their emotions, it would be doing what Wally wanted. I just needed to wait until someone else spoke.

"I… won't stand for this! He thinks he can make fun of the leader of the Red Knights!? I'll make him pay!"

"Calm down Elesis. You shouldn't be getting angry."

This backfired almost immediately. Elesis picked me up by my shirt, and held me in the air.

"SHUT IT! Aisha is a valued friend! I won't let him get away with this!"

Being in the situation I was in, I couldn't help but stammer. "T-True, but if you go in angry it'll only help Wally. You will let anger cloud your judgement. This will make it so you play right into his hands. Then, if by some chance you guys start winning, he might start to harm Aisha. If my guess is right, he hopes that one of you will charge him, leaving yourself open to attacks. Then off whoever charged, bringing down not only the power of the group, but your morale and make you even angrier. Calm down, and don't play into his hands."

Elesis just lifted me higher.

"Y-You…!"

Eve pointed some weird looking spears at Elesis.

"Put him down. While what he said does sting a little, he is thinking logically. You are not."

Elesis grumbled a bit under her breath, which prodded Eve to poke Elesis with the spears.

"Fine. I'll let him go. But considering he seems to think he has a clear grasp of the situation, you can all follow him. Whatever happens isn't my fault."

Elesis just let go of me, and I almost fell on my ass. Ara caught me with her spear, and made sure to not accidently spear my ass.

"So what's your plan? Eun and I would love to hear it."

"My plan, is really weird."

"I want to hear it anyways."

"I agree with Raven."

Eventually everyone said they agreed with the person who spoke before them, excluding Elesis, who didn't speak at all.

"Alright. First off, we don't change the teams at all."

This got me a lot of weird stares.

"I'm serious. He is probably expecting us to change it up to make up for Aisha's absence. And because it's now a team of Eve and Ara, those two can sneak around while we deal with the machine."

"Oh yeah. Eun can make me invisible and pass through certain objects for a time, and Eve has the ability to cloak herself. This will allow me and her to go save Aisha."

"Exactly. Whenever you're cloaking or whatever is about to run out, find a place to hide. Let it run out, recharge and do it again. While you guys are doing that, everyone but me will fight the machine. I, myself, will find a way to shut it down. Assuming saving Aisha doesn't. I know your guys' goal is to capture Wally, but because of how this is going so far it would be a better idea to get Aisha and get out of here for now."

Elesis actually patted my shoulder. "Sorry."

"For?"

"Thinking you didn't care about Aisha."

"Don't worry about it. I keep my promises, and I promise that everyone will get out of here safely."

Chung walked up to me. "So, Im guessing you know where to go from here."

I closed my eyes, and focused. Sure enough, I could see a mental map of the entire underground lab. I was sort of expecting that to happen with how odd it's already been for here.

"Yeah. I know exactly where to go. There will be enemies along the way most likely. Wally said he invited us, not we were free to just waltz on down there." I turned down the hallway we were in. "Everyone, follow me!"

And I started leading them with a run. Soon enough, Elesis and Rena were by my side. Raven, Add, Elsword and Chung were all up in the front line. Eve and Ara were taking up our now pitiful back line.

As we charged ahead, we did encounter enemies. But it seems I inspired everyone, and they were all knocking out the enemies with no effort. Very rarely did an enemy make it to the second line.

During our run though, a Sniper had aimed for Raven as he jumped in the air and shot at him. Raven used Harpoon Spear just in time to dodge the arrow, but it hit my foot instead. I tripped and hit the ground, landing face first – surprise, surprise. Rena, who saw that happen, giggled a bit before picking me up in a princess lift.

"You probably can't run for now, so let me carry you."

"Oh… uh… thanks Rena."

As we continued running, with me giving directions every time we hit a fork, I eventually began to look at the people left behind after being knocked unconscious. They looked… mechanical. Almost entirely like machines at certain joints.

Eventually, we met a giant group of the enemies a short distance away from a massive door.

"That's the door we need to get through." I told the group.

"I can't even summon enough swords to deal with this group…"

"I could use Blood Cutter, but we need to conserve energy. And we don't need even more death over this guy."

"Don't worry about killing them." I said "Im almost completely sure they are machines."

Raven turned and yelled at me. "Almost? With machines, its either you are or you aren't."

"Look, cut a wound and Im sure you will find circuits and not blood."

Raven used a skill he called Shadow Step to avoid an attack from a bigger enemy with a big metal bat. He then jumped into the air, and used another skill. This skill he called Fatal Wound. And sure enough, where he hit just exposed wires and circuitry. After Fatal Wound, he followed up with a Harpoon Spear right on top of the enemy he just hit.

"My god… they are machines!"

"See? No reason to hold back! Tear through them and get us to Aisha guys!"

As if on cue, Elsword Started summoning mass swords, and used skills he called Sword Blasting and Rage Cutter. Everyone and a while, he would use another skill called Crescent Cut.

Chung just started using every skill he could, and flung missiles at the enemies. He was throwing out Iron Howlings, Steel Edges, Pandemoniums, Impact Detonations, Wonder Walls and every once and a while, a Pain of Caladbolg.

Raven was using Ignition Crow, Deadly raid, Harpoon Spear, Hellfire Gatling and Giga Prominence. He was almost standing in a field of fire, and wasn't even flinching.

Add, on the other hand, was literally just standing in one place using non-stop skills. He wasn't even saying their names, which showed how little effort he was putting in.

"Wow… those guys are strong."

"Why else do you think I would put my little brother on the front lines?"

"Don't forget how Raven is even better than your brother sometimes Elesis."

I was staring in awe as Rena still held me. All these powerful skills, and here I was – next to useless. If only I could use those skills…

After about 10 minutes straight of them using skills almost non-stop, the enemies were gone. Everyone sat down to rest though, and Elsword, Add, Raven and Chung all took out these jars with a blue liquid in them.

"What are those?"

"These refill our power to us skills. Drink enough and we will be able to use skills like we were before. I might even be able to summon Apocalypse."

After everyone had a short break, we all gathered in front of the giant metal door.

"Well, we managed to get here. Mostly unscathed too."

"Only because you knew where to go. If it hadn't been for that, we would have probably ran around here for ages."

"Sis is right. You did a good job. I guess we all owe you dinner after this."

"Let's save that for when we are out of here Elsword. After all, we can't have it without Aisha."

"Yeah, your right. I got ahead of myself."

I placed my hand on the center of the door like I did for the one that got us in here, and it scanned my hand like before, and slid into the ground.

"Let's go. Aisha is waiting on us."

Everyone suddenly put up their hands and said "Let's all leave together!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ill be either rewriting all I upload here, or editing it to make more sense.  
> Due to the demand to add in certain new characters from the start *cough* L&C *cough*, it is highly likely the story will be rewritten.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ill be either rewriting all I upload here, or editing it to make more sense.  
> Due to the demand to add in certain new characters from the start *cough* L&C *cough*, it is highly likely the story will be rewritten.

As soon as everyone stepped into the room, the door closed behind us and it became completely dark. A laughing voice rang out in the darkness.

"You all made it here, just like I wanted."

Suddenly, some lights flashed on a man standing at what looked like a control panel.

"Wally. I knew I shouldn't have saved you."

"Come now, Add. If it hadn't been for me, you would have never even gotten close to Eve."

"Incorrect. Add had bad intentions at first, but as he built more systems he found out he couldn't just take my codes. This prompted him to calmly talk to me more than you ever would."

"Oh look, the Nasod is showing emotions. I thought Nasods were emotionless. You, the queen of Nasods, don't even come close to my creation."

I don't know why, but this gave me a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"I present to you, your deaths."

Suddenly, the room lit up showing Aisha in this weird capsule filled with a green liquid.

"Aisha!"

"I wouldn't worry about her. I'd worry about yourselves!"

Suddenly, a big giant machine dropped from the roof.

"BEHOLD, THE NASOD INSPECTOR!"

Judging by the looks on everyone's faces, they were thinking the same thing I was – which was 'Lame'.

Elsword stepped forward, sword at his side, looking uninterested.

"Dude, that name sucks."

"Shut up you brat! Inspector!"

The robot turned to Wally, as if answering him.

"Kill them all!"

The robot immediately came charging at us, almost jumping at us. Thanks to its weight, it didn't reach us. However, where it landed was right in the path that Ara and Eve needed to take.

"Ha, you really think I didn't hear your plan? You were going to wait until the perfect moment, when both I and inspector were distracted to have them go invisible and steal away Inspector's power source. Good plan, had you hatched it outside my lair."

I will admit, looking back on it, discussing the plan inside was probably a terrible idea.

Elsword turned to me. "Well, now what?"

"I got nothing. Fight it? What other options we got?"

"Well, sis could try attacking Wally directly."

"With who knows how many traps between the two?"

"Point taken."

As I was trying to come up with a plan, Raven decided to make a fight attempt.

"If we let this thing just do whatever it wants, it might kill the man with the plan. We got to protect his ass if we want anything to come outta him other than blood!"

Everyone charged forth, and I took a quick glance over at Wally.

He was smiling.

This made me uneasy, and I don't even know why.

But when I looked over at Nasod Inspector, I figured it out really quick.

There was a weird orb in the middle of him, giving off weird lights. Whenever an attack got close to him, it would suddenly light up one of two colors, and it looked like whatever the light was doing was either making the attack not harm him, or barely dent him.

"Why isn't this thing dying!?"

"I don't know! Our attacks are hitting it. I can feel them hitting it."

No way… Does this mean it was impervious to everyone's attacks!?

Wally started to laugh manically.

"See? None of you stand a chance against this monster. Be it magical or physical, he can almost nullify it all. He still takes some damage, yes, but nothing my built in repair station cannot fix in seconds. Every time his barrier activates, lowering all the damage to almost nothing, his repair system fixes any damage he had previously. Not only can you not overload his repairs with pure damage, you can't even get his power source. It's all over for you meddling brats!"

I could only watch as Inspector finally began to counter attack. No one, not even Chung, were able to withstand getting hit. The sheer force in his arm was strong enough to knock them back even if it wasn't a direct hit. On top of that, he could fire bullets of magical energy from a massive cannon on his arm. The only person who even stood a chance against this onslaught was Elesis. She was doing everything she could to stay in something she called Iron Body.

Iron Body prevented her from getting knocked off her feet by anything that didn't destroy the ground below her.

Inspector knew this. He used a cannon blast to melt the metal around Elesis, before using magic from Aisha to cool it down and solidify it.

"Elesis!"

"Yes! Kill her Inspector!"

I saw the giant Nasod start to leap in an attempt to crush Elesis. With his barrier, there was nothing she could do to even dent him.

Time seemed to slow down, and the voice from before was in my head again.

"Are you willing to save her?"

"Look voice, I don't know why you're asking that. Of course I do."

"Then the time has come. Let me unlock the seal on your powers, and I will impart knowledge unto you on a skill of Elsword's."

Suddenly, the world seemed to just stop, and then images of everything to do with Sword Blasting filled my mind.

"You power, is Mimic. This allows you to take any skill from anyone in this world and make it yours. All you need is basic knowledge of how it works. If they use a special item to use the skill, your power will make a summon-able copy of it. Now go. Your copied attacks can be anything you like for damage. Use this machine against itself. It has a programmed response to Sword Blasting. Sword Blasting is Physical. Make it magical."

"Right. It was good knowing you."

"So you remembered I said it would be the last time."

"Yeah."

"Then let me impart one for bit of knowledge. Once you master this power, you can independently change anything about the skills you copy, from looks to use. The only skills you cannot mimic are Hyper Actives. Save your friends with your power."

Suddenly the world started to speed back up, and I used the time to jump just in front of Elesis.

"Fool! What are you doing!?"

"Saving you."

"What?"

As the machine was almost on top of me, I put my hand behind me, and called upon my knowledge of Sword Blasting. I felt something appear in front of my palm, and grabbed onto it, pulling it forward.

"MIMIC: SWORD BLASTING!"

I felt the item I grab come forward, and saw the extra swords of Sword Blasting come forward. The extra swords were not their usual color. The inner of the sword was black, while the usual white rim was a dark silver.

Just as the Voice said, the light for what he showed me in the info dump where I gained Sword Blasting was physical came on. Little did the stupid robot know my Sword Blasting was magical.

I tore through its barrier projector, safely landing on the other side. The force of my attack was so strong it pulled it backwards with me, making it harmlessly land on its back.

Now Wally was laughing harder than before.

"Yes! I can't believe it."

"Can't believe what? You lost?"

"Oh no, that my experiment would work against me!"

"Your… what?"

"You see, you were made in this very lab! You were my backup incase Inspector failed! But sadly, your core rebelled. It didn't like the thought of killing others to help me. So it used its powers to blow a hole to the surface and flung itself outside. Used up almost all of its power to do so though. So with the last of its power, it gave itself a human form, erased its memories, and sealed the power. It seems like it was only a temporary measure though. Planned to send you at me. So it made sure you would cross the path of the very people I was aiming to kill."

That explains my powers, but not how the voice was a voice, or how Elesis might have died without me.

Elesis, after using something to get free, walked up beside me.

"Blood Cutter."

She flicked her sword, and a giant spinning double bladed sword spun into – and destroyed – the control panel.

"I use the Dark El inside of me to externalize some blood, and use it to form that attack."

Suddenly, something flashed in my mind. It was the words 'Mimic available'.

"Ready to get 2 out as a threat?"

"Yep."

Elesis and I, as almost as we were one, prepared to attack.

I summoned my Conwell to provide a weapon to send it off of, seeing as how it just needed a weapon.

"Blood Cutter!"

"Mimic: Blood Cutter!"

An almost jet black version of Elesis's Blood Cutter appeared from my also almost jet black Conwell. My Conwell, was jet black were there not magic designs on it. The magic designs were still yellow, but the blade of Conwell was a dull grey.

The two Blood Cutters went right above Wally's head.

The entire group said at once, including me on nothing but instinct, "Wally, you are under arrest for your crimes. You are to cease and desist immediately."

I couldn't believe it. Not only was I able to guide them here, I was able to save Elesis from dying and helped rescue Aisha. I felt good. And soft.

Wait… soft?

"So… Kurai."

"Yes Elesis?"

"Mind telling me why your hand is on my breast?"

"So that was the soft feeling."

As I took off running from Elesis, who looked like she was ready to kill me, I couldn't help but think how nice her breast felt. And that I was sure the others would get Aisha out. I needed to make sure I lived in order to say hello to her.

I think I'll have fun with these guys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ill be either rewriting all I upload here, or editing it to make more sense.  
> Due to the demand to add in certain new characters from the start *cough* L&C *cough*, it is highly likely the story will be rewritten.

**Author's Note:**

> Ill be either rewriting all I upload here, or editing it to make more sense.  
> Due to the demand to add in certain new characters from the start *cough* L&C *cough*, it is highly likely the story will be rewritten.
> 
> New note: This work, along with various others, will be put on Hiatus for now. This note will be added to all work that this affects.


End file.
